


Hard Candy Dripping on Me ('Til My Feet Are Wet)

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirting, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), They're both sexy and they both know it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Usually Alec wasn’t one for being the center of attention, but he felt an undeniable surge of pride at the realization that nearly all eyes were on them. The High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute—a power couple if there ever was one, Izzy had teased once. There was something about knowing that people were enthralled by them that made him feel important and special. The truth was even simpler than that, however: Magnus made him feel important and special.orDate night at Pandemonium for New York's ultimate power couple.





	Hard Candy Dripping on Me ('Til My Feet Are Wet)

The way the music reverberated within the walls of Pandemonium made Alec feel like he was in some warped iteration of reality. His surroundings felt distorted as they were taken in by his senses. The bass in particular vibrated his bones, dropped heavily in the pit of his stomach, and it was the strangest feeling. It even overshadowed the steady thrum of Magnus’ pulse against his own where their fingers were interlocked.

Neon halogen lights illuminated their path to the bar, and made Alec’s alabaster skin seem to glow iridescent. Magnus, on the other hand, seemed to absorb the light and radiate it back out from him with an undercurrent of gold.

Usually Alec wasn’t one for being the center of attention, but he felt an undeniable surge of pride at the realization that nearly all eyes were on them. The High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute— _a power couple if there ever was one_ , Izzy had teased once. There was something about knowing that people were enthralled by them that made him feel important and special. The truth was even simpler than that, however: _Magnus_ made him feel important and special.

They each took a seat on an open bar stool, and Magnus signaled the bartender with a seemingly innocuous flex of his index and middle fingers. Leaning in close to Alec, a hand on the small of his back to bring his mouth up to the shell of his ear, he murmured, “Can I buy you a drink?” just loud enough to be heard.

“I’ll have whatever you’re getting,” Alec replied, voice raised over the din.

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, his hand moving across Alec’s hip to rest on his upper thigh, squeezing affectionately. “ _Kuwi kepinginan kanggo mbuktekaken dhewe_ ,” he muttered to himself with an amused smile before relenting. “If you insist, Alexander.” Turning to the bartender, he ordered something Alec had never heard of before, throwing a sly grin over his shoulder at him.

Unable to fight the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, Alec succumbed to it willingly. It was the easiest thing in the world, truthfully; Magnus had a way of touching something deep inside of him that he’d always kept so vigilantly protected as if it were nothing. Vulnerability didn’t feel bad for once. It actually felt safe.

When the bartender returned, setting two glass tumblers filled a third of the way with something dark down in front of them, Magnus turned slightly in his seat to face Alec. Taking his glass and touching it to Alec’s to direct his attention to it, he said, “You first, tough guy.”

Alec rolled his eyes with an air of dramaticism he’d honed as a result of his proximity to Magnus and picked up his drink, knocking back half of it. It burned the back of his throat and its path down his esophagus, triggering a cough that lasted for nearly half a minute and caused a flush he could feel creeping hotly up his neck. “What is this?” he asked Magnus as soon as he’d caught his breath.

“An old favorite,” Magnus replied simply, taking down the entirety of his drink in one swallow.

Pushing his tumbler towards him with his knuckles, Alec sighed in concession. “Show-off.”

They were both already covered in a glaze of sweat from the tremendous heat being generated, and Alec was immediately distracted when his eye was caught by the way the smooth planes of muscle on Magnus’ bare chest rippled with each movement and shone enticingly under the blue light that stuck to slick skin. His maroon lace button up shirt was left completely open, only held together to cover skin at the point where it met the waistband of his pants in a neat French tuck.

“Cat got your tongue, pretty boy?” Magnus purred lowly, his glamour dissipating to show his irises flaring molten gold when Alec looked back up at him.

Mouth gone suddenly dry, Alec swallowed, unable to look away from the mesmerizing cat’s eyes glowing particularly bright in the dark room.

Magnus stood lithely and offered his hand to him, palm up. “How about a dance?”

With a wordless nod, heat pooling low in Alec’s gut, he took his hand. The coldness of Magnus’ rings was a shock to his overheated skin but there was nothing unpleasant about it. He allowed himself to be lead through the throngs of gyrating bodies, eyes never leaving Magnus.

Magnus came to an abrupt stop when he found a spot he was satisfied with near the center of the dancefloor, placing Alec’s hand he was holding on the curve of his hipbone and pressing back against Alec’s chest.

Breath hitching in Alec’s chest at the abrupt intimacy of their contact, a feeling not unlike a low voltage electric current shooting through his blood stream, his other hand took its rightful place. When Magnus started to slowly move his body with the music, rolling his hips, Alec tried to follow.

He’d always had above average capability with bodily kinesthetic learning, but it felt intimidating in this capacity. Magnus was helping him, one step at a time, and it was certainly nowhere near as much of an obstacle as it was at the start of their relationship, but the learning curve was still a bit steep. When Alec had honed his body’s capability to respond to the movements of another body, it was in the realm of combat. The focus was on packing the strongest punch with as little surface area contact as possible.

Intimacy with a lover was so much different—it was founded on lingering touch and learning how to draw out pleasure. When he first started dating Magnus, he didn’t even know what an erogenous zone was and yet he knew of five major arteries in the body that, if cut, could cause a person to bleed out in minutes. He was attempting to train a weapon to be an instrument of pleasure.

Magnus reached back behind Alec to grip the small of his back, guiding the direction and speed of his movements so they rolled in tandem. It was a delicious game of push and pull; run and give chase.

Alec couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped out, eyelids fluttering.

With a chuckle, Magnus reached up with his free hand to slide his fingers into Alec’s hair to cradle the base of his skull reverently. “You’re an extraordinary creature, Alexander.”

“I love you,” Alec whispered against his temple, pressing reverent kisses in its wake.

_Maybe this is what being alive is supposed to be like_ , he thought to himself. It was an innate feeling deep down inside like utter contentment; like every piece of his jigsaw was complete and whole. In this moment, there was no past to weigh him down like a ball and chain, and there was no future to hang over his head like a cloud that implied rain. It was just Magnus—just the way their hearts beat together and their bodies knew one another as if they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
